Rebirth
by Akataiyou
Summary: Cloud and the gang find that they have to band together once again to battle a new threat. Four mysterious beings start to cause havic, intent on bringing about the end of the world. Even worst than that, 3 of these beings bare a striking resemlence to...
1. Chapter 1: Alone?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, unfortuantely, or any of the character from the game/movie. All characters are own by their respective owners, Square Enix, and so on and so forth. I do however own all other characters introduced in this story. (They are my OC characters and are not to be use in anyway I deem not fit. Raaaaar...)_**

**_Summary: Cloud and the gang find that they have to band together once again to battle a new threat. Four mysterious beings start to cause havic, intent on bringing about the end of the world. Even worst than that, three of these being bare a striking resemlence to the, not so long ago, defeated Sephiroth. And who is this creature traveling with them and what part does Zack play in this!_**

**_Pairings: None as of yet...all depends on reviews._**

**_Taiyo-no-kuro :Alright that's all, hope you enjoy:)_**

* * *

_"I was frozen in time, but I feel as if my time is just beginning..."_

**_:Vincent Valentine:_  
**

**_Alone?_**

In the hills outside of Midgar a figure stands on the top of a hill, over looking the broken city below. This figure is far from human, having small black feathery wings protruding from their back, pointy elf-like ears, pointy claws, and long black fox-like tail that almost reaches the ground. Long strands of shiny black hair fall to their back and sleek, glistening purple eyes gaze off into the distance.

"Man the days are just flying by...I can't seem to find enough time to do anything". The figure sighs shoulders drooping in defeat. "It's even worst..when you're all alone...ugh!", pulling at their hair slightly agitated. "I know one things for sure, talking to yourself usually isn't a good sign.Well that is unless your skitzo and find odd enjoyment out of talking to your demons. Next thing you know I'll be one of those people. She frowns at the thought, shaking her head to clear her mind of unnecessary and quite frankly, a little disturbing musings.

"Are you really all alone...have you no one to call friend or family?", a mysterious and obviously male voice asks her.

She turns around gasping in surprise."I'm rethinking that last thought...", she thinks slightly amused, but more alarmed than anything. "Who's...who's there?", she asks looking around and seeing not a soul in sight.

"So you can hear me, that's a good sign I suppose. No ones ever been able to hear me before. Maybe if you concentrate hard enough you'll be able to see me as well. Don't be afraid...just try, ok?" the mysteroius male urges abviously trying not to scare her away.

She agrees a little ruluctantly. " ...alright, I'll try. I'll do anything to prove I'm not going crazy, Although I'm not sure if this proves it or disproves it.", she starts concentrating on her surroundings, but still only sees nothing but the rocky hills and mountains beyond and a rusty buster sword nearby. "It's not working. I still don't see you.", she says looking a little frustrated.

"Try a little harder...I know you can do it.", he beckons almost pleadingly.

"...and how would you now that?" she replies a little annoyed. "What I really wanted to say though was something a little rude and maybe slightly over the top. Like, what makes you think I want to see you or how do I know that you're not some evil spirit waiting to devour my soul or something like that", she thought wondering if it would be better to walk away and go see a shrink. She was interrupted from her thought however by his reply.

"I just have a gut feeling about this...and I always listen to what my gut tells me. So won't you try again _please_?", he says making sure to put emphasis on the 'please'.

She sighs crosing her arms, expression set into that of a scowl. "Fine,...I'll give it _one_ more try.", With her eyebrows furrowed in concentratation, she send her energy to her eyes knowing that if anything is really out there she'd find it best this way. This time, to her extreme joy and surprise, she finds what, or more accurately _who,_ she's looking for. "You're real. I wasn't just going crazy, ...then again...", she says tapping her chin in thought.

"Hehehehe,...no you're not crazy.", he chuckles amused. "See I told you you could do it. You just have to believe in yourself that 's all.", he smiles at her confused expression.

Sitting a few feet from her and leaning on the old rusty buster sword is where she found the man. His eyes are that of a dusty brown color and his hair is black, long and spiky; almost as if a large black hedgehog was sitting on his head. Judging by his armor and build she assumes him to be a soldier, but not your average soldier. He seemed different in some way...special. His eyes seemed to be very bright and glow and sparkle by some unknown force. His form was ghost-like, transparent, but far from scary since his appearance seem closer to that of an angel. **(Author Note: That all can be sumed up a lot easier than that. Here it is: Hehot. XD Ahem, alright that's enough of that, back to the story).**

"Who are you? Why are you here? ...and, more importantly, what are you?", she asks obviously wondering why she can see through him.

He laughs a little overwhelmed by all the questions. "You have many questions I see. Well,...I guess I can answer all of them. I died a few years ago at this very spot. I was a soldier, you know like the kind that were common when Shinra company was still around; _those_ kind of soldiers. But...", he pauses for a few minutes his eyes flashing with some sort of unknown _pain_ about an unsaid thought. "Anyway, my spirit still lives on within this buster sword here, my buster sword. It's my way of looking after those I've left behind in this world, to make sure they're happy...", he gives her a sad smile before turning his head in the direction of the city below, Midgar.

"I see,...ummmm,...do they live in Midgar?", she a ask trying not to upset him.

"Yes,...some do...".

"Hmm, interesting...but...you known you still haven't told me your name."

He turns his eyes back to her. "My name...is Zack.", he says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Zack...hmmmm, Zack.", she repeats trying it out. "That's a nice name, it suit you", she say returning the smile.

"Why thank you." He pauses before asking his next question. "May I ask you your name?"

She shuffles her feet nervously, embarrassed for forgetting to introduce herself. "My name is..."

"You must be lonely to talk to yourself like that.", says the newcomer behind her over a loud rubbling sound.

She turns around quickling getting in a fighting stance. "Who are you?", she replies a little startled that she didn't sense them...yes_ them._ **(Authors Note: If you can't figure out what I mean by that than you're a noob, hehe._ 3_)**

Before her now are three unknown teenager sitting on large black motorcycles. The one that spoke to her is dressed in a long black leather coat and pants and has mysterious glowing green eyes and shoulder length silver hair. The figure to his right has the same appearance but his hair goes down to about mid-back. The third figure, who sits to the left of the first figure, also wear black leather but it is a body suit and his silver hair is cut very short and spiky. On his arm rest a a stun gun that looks like it would double as a shield.

"Hmmm, I never would have pegged her as someone insane. She looks pretty intelligent...though, do you have any idea what she is brother?", another newcomer asks with an amused and slightly bored expression.

"Let's play with her. We'll have some fun until nii-san get's here. She looks like she can fight, so it won't be over to quick." The third newcomer smirks cracking his knuckles.

"Not if I shoot her.", the previous speaker says holding up his gun and smirking.

"Hey! No fair Yazoo!", the other one replies childishly frowning at his brother.

"Don't cry Loz.", the one named Yazoo replies mockingly before grinning evilly and putting his gun away. The one named Loz however didn't like the comment very much and is trying his best to not to cry in front of his brothers.

She glares slightly annoyed by the fueding brothers. "You never told me who you are.", she says pointing to the only unknown figure before her, the one that addressed her first.

"Hehehehehehe,...my name...is Kadaj.". He replies smirking arrogantly.

**TBC**

**_

* * *

_****_Athours Note:_**

**Taiyo-no-Kuro: Ha! Xd I just love Advent Children, especially in Japanese, I'd have to say it's quite lacking in the English version in voice acting and even in subtitles. They make no sense in the English version! All FFVII fans know what I'm talking about. Well, this is mearly my opinion so don't try to cut my head if you think otherwise. Hmph. Ja ne. 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Or Foes?

___**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, unfortuantely, or any of the character from the game/movie. All characters are own by their respective owners, Square Enix, and so on and so forth. I do however own all other characters introduced in this story. (They are my OC characters and are not to be use in anyway I deem not fit. Raaaaar...)**_

_**Summary: Cloud and the gang find that they have to band together once again to battle a new threat. Four mysterious beings start to cause havic, intent on bringing about the end of the world. Even worst than that, three of these being bare a striking resemlence to the, not so long ago, defeated Sephiroth. And who is this creature traveling with them and what part does Zack play in this!**_

_**Pairings: None as of yet...all depends on reviews.**_

_**Taiyo-no-kuro :Alright that's all, hope you enjoy : )**_

**

* * *

**

_**What I have shown you is reality. **_

_**What you remember, that is the illusion...**_

_**:Sephiroth:  
**_

**Friends Or Foes**

"Kadaj, huh?" Law says looking at the group curiously. "What do you want from me? I've done nothing to you." She made sure to point out the fact that she had quarrel with them because, from the looks of it, if she battled them all...she would surely lose. Well, at least that's what she told herself. Law knew that she had never been very brave and that she feared death the most. Her countless nightmares were proof of that fact. She didn't want to end up like her town and so she figured it would be better to use her brain not brawn. Her brain, however, was telling her to run away and fast!

Loz sits silently on his bike frowning, not liking her response to their arrival, before he responds. "We don't need a reason to have some fun", he finally answers grinning evilly.

"Now, now Loz...", Kadaj interrupts. We unfortunately have no time for that", he says with a grin as he points down below the cliff. Down below, trailing a large cloud of dust behind him as he travels toward Midgar, is Cloud riding his motorcycle almost as if he's in a hurry. His eyes are fixated on the town ahead. He does not see the cliffs that surround him or the vultures that lie in wait to ensnare him.

"It would appear niisan has arrived. Too bad, it looks like we won't have time to kill her, ne Kadaj?" Yazoo inquires as he fixes his gaze on the slowly vanishing figure of Cloud below.

"Well, actually I have a better idea", he says with a smirk as he ushers his brother's to the side away from Law to converse.

* * *

**Kadaj/Yazoo/Loz P.O.V**

"So, we're letting niisan go then? Do you have something else planned Kadaj?" Yazoo asks as he gives his brother a blank stare waiting for him to explain himself.

"What about oka'asan?! We're just letting him have mother?!?!", Loz shouts looking a little sad and disappointed. He couldn't understand why his brother didn't want to go retrieve mother and it was making him quite upset on the inside. He wouldn't want to reveal that fact willingly to his brothers, and give them an opportunity to make fun of him again. Unfortunately for Loz the brothers could see right through each others emotional barriers. They just have that strong of a bond with each other.

"All in due time brothers. We'll get mother trust me. Anyway, I was thinking we should do things are own way from now on. We can't and shouldn't trust the president anymore, especially after what happen at _the_ _crater_. We'll accomplish are mission and get rid of that Shinra garbage. We're taking _her_ with us." Kadaj says as he motions towards Law "We can use her to get what we want", he finishes with an evil smirk.

"But how...?" Loz asks curious.

"With this", Kadaj responds as he holds out a black collar for them to see. At first glance it would look very ordinary but if you looked closer you could tell that that was far from true. Imbedded within the front of the collar is a tiny black shard. The shard is pure black and the inside swirls with a mysterious energy, tainted mako perhaps? But one thing was for sure it was evil or it was turned evil at least.

"But will that work? It doesn't work on humans", Loz comments inspecting the collar.

Yazoo sighs, shaking his head in disappointment at Loz's inobservance. "That would be a problem if she _was_ human, or have you not noticed?" Yazoo responds grinning smugly. Loz does not respond however and simply crosses his arms in annoyance.

"Hehehehehehe...shall we?" Kadaj says chuckling as he eyes Law like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

* * *

**Law/Zack P.O.V**

Law stares at the three as they huddle together slightly annoyed. "What are they up to...?" she asks no one in particular as she arches a brow in confusion.

"I don't like this..." Zack says standing from his resting place and making his way over to her.

"Huh?" she inquires looking up at him questioningly.

Zack remains silent as he looks down below at the fleeting image of Cloud thinking before he answers her. "Remember when I told you I had friends in Midgar?"

"Yeah, what about them?", she asks not really understanding what his question had to do with their current situation but nevertheless nods her head signaling for him to continue.

"Well..." he begins slowly as he points towards Cloud."Well, that happens to be my friend...Cloud..." His eyes held such sadness as he said those words but was quickly covered over with a serious stare. "I need you to go and warn Cloud. Tell him to come back here. That it's a message from Zack. Time is running out we need to stop them at once... Leave here before something happens to you!!" he finishes quickly trying his best to get her to leave quickly.

Law stares at him wide eyed and slightly confused. She didn't understand his urgent request or his concern and so remained unmoving. Why would he care what happened to her, a complete stranger? "Why can't you tell him yourself?" she asks finally keeping her other question to herself.

Zack sighs slightly annoyed that she didn't leave and looks away from her sadly before responding. You see...a part of my soul lives, now resides within this buster sword here..." he explains as he places a hand on the buster sword in thought.

Eh?! A...part of your soul?!" she asks him unbelieving and searches his eyes for answers.

Zack eyes grew wide in realization of what he had just said. He had been so distracted that he revealed to her something he wanted to only tell Cloud and his friends. Things weren't turning out as planned but he would have to entrust the task to her for now, time was of the essence.

Law looked at him expectantly.

With a sigh he finally responds. "Well...I suppose...I should start with my past. When I said I died, at this very spot, I was telling the truth but it's not like I'm a ghost or vengeful spirit or anything like that. I died a few years ago and my soul returned to the Lifestream like all things do. My spirit has just recently returned to this world. It was a request I made of the Lifestream and thankfully my request was granted. I am here and yet I am also there", he says as he looks up at the sky as if seeing something that is not there.

"Why...why did they grant your request? Why would you want to come back?" she asks trying to better understand and let all the information sinks in.

"...I..." he starts to respond but their conversation is interrupted by a now very familiar voice, a very irritated familiar voice.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hello?" Kadaj calls out to her looking irritated and slightly amused.

"Huh...?" Law says turning her attention to the annoyed faces of Kadaj and Yazoo and the amused face of Loz.

"Are you finished having your heated discussion with _yourself_?" he asks her with a bored expression.

"It's rude to ignore other people you know" Yazoo adds with a smirk. Loz chuckles at his brother's statement.

"Tch. I didn't see you guys doing any better with that. What do you want now?!" she responds with a glare.

"We've decided to take you with us, aren't you glad?" Kadaj states with a malicious grin.

"What?! I'm not going anywhere with you!!" looking at them disbelievingly as she backs away from them.

"You don't have a choice in the matter", Yazoo says as he throws the collar towards her. Before she can even think of a means to escape the collar immediately snaps tightly around her neck. "Hey!!!" she says as she struggles to get the collar off with no luck. "Get this off me!!"

"Sorry, no can do", Loz says as he finds her struggling amusing. "From now on you take orders from us. That collar allows us to control you, whether you like it or not".

"So, let's go pay niisan a visit shall we?" Yazoo says.

"Heh. Indeed, let's go...you too", he adds looking at Law.

"I have a name you know!!" she yells at them angrily. The other three however pay her no mind, mount their bike and start to speed away towards Midgar. Law stands there motionless, watching their fleeting forms with angry narrowed eyes. The further they traveled the stronger the tug on her body grew until it was excruciatingly painful. It was the work of the collar no doubt. The collar seems to attack her body and mind urging her to follow.

"I guess I have no choice..." she says as she grits her teeth moving towards the buster sword. Zack merely looks at her sadly and says nothing. She dislodges the sword from the ground with some effort and turns her gaze towards Zack. "You're coming with me. We'll find a way to help Cloud and get out of this mess", she says with a sad smile. Zack just continues to stare at her silently as if thinking about something.

"You do want to help don't you?" she asks him thinking she assumed too much. She knew he technically didn't have to help her and probably could find a way to help Cloud on his own.

"I had every intention of doing so. I can't just leave you in their clutches now can I. We'll help each other out", he says with a grin.

"Alright!" she responds thankfully as she ties the buster sword to her back, and starts to fly after Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. "It looks like I'm not so alone anymore..." she whispers to herself with a smile.

**TBC

* * *

**

**:Authors Note:**

_**:Taiyo-no-Kuro:** **Let me lay down a couple words to make sure we're clear on them.**_

**Okaasan:**_Mother_

**Niisan:**_Brother_

**Ne:**_Right?/Isn't it?/Etc_.

_**:Taiyo-no-Kuro:** **Well I think that's all of them. If you find anymore plz tell me. Ja mata**_


End file.
